questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Harun Al-Rashid
Harun Al-Rashid (aka al-Rashid or AlRashid) is the worldly and benevolent ruling Sultan of Shapeir at the time of Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire. Adored by his people for his sympathy towards the common man and his diligence in governing the city directly, he is a very popular ruler among the denizens of Shapeir - oft praised, May-He-Live-Forever! Background Fall of Raseir Some time prior to the events of the series, the evil sorcerer Ad Avis overthrew the Emir of Raseir and turned the throne over to his spineless brother. The new Emir was merely a figurehead, however, as the true governance of the city continued under Khaveen, a ruthless military captain and close supporter of Ad Avis. Khaveen gave the edict that all of the Katta be banished from Raseir, or be faced with imprisonment (possibly death). The Sultan Harun al-Rashid was willing to extend a hand to the detached group of Katta and allowed them amnesty within the walls of Shapeir. He is still praised among the Katta for this act of goodwill. After the Katta found sanctuary in Shapeir, the Sultan gave a directive to lead a military expedition to Raseir to try and take it back. However, en route to the city, his army was decimated by a magical storm. Realizing that the powers in Raseir were beyond his influence, the Sultan abandoned his attempts to liberate the city, focusing on domestic problems. Trial By Fire The Sultan is referenced frequently in Trial By Fire but he himself does not appear in proper form until the very end of the game. However, the Sultan had assumed the alias of Omar the Poet and had occasionally wandered the streets of Shapeir, spreading prophecy to the citizens - even giving his word to the Hero during a visit to the Katta's Tail Inn. At the end of the game, the Hero is called to the Sultan's palace in praise for his deeds. The Sultan officially proclaims him a hero, and adopts him as his son. The new Prince of Shapeir would spend several months alongside his adoptive father before answering the call of adventure again in Quest For Glory III: Wages of War. Right before his departure, the Sultan gave his son a parting gift - an enchanted shield, the Juggling Lights spell (from Keapon Laffin), or a grapple rope, depending on the player's class. Sometime later, when the Hero is summoned to Silmaria, the Sultan has already sent Logos a letter of recommendation saying that the Prince of Shapeir would make a good king. The sultan also sent 300 drachmas (or presumably centimes and dinars that, when exchanged, were worth 300 drachmas). Dragon Fire His new wife had finally conceived a son and heir. He helped put up money for the hero to take part in the Rites of Passage. Titles *Sultan *Around Whom The World Turns Trivia *The Sultan is certainly named after the famous Islamic Abbasid caliph of the same name. Life under the caliphate of the real Harun al-Rashid is immortalized in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Book_of_One_Thousand_and_One_Nights One Thousand and One Nights], from which Trial by Fire certainly draws much of its inspiration from. Category:Humans Category:males Category:Royalty Category:Characters (QFG2) Category:Characters (QFG3) Category:Sultans